For The World: For You
by Polyester
Summary: Yeah okay I need to update, lala. Hm, well this plot came to me in a dream.. very spooky yeah. RR. The Digidestines are up against the Ultimate enemy that turns THEM into characters that they recognize. Bits of Sorato. Very Interesting!
1. Hopeless Battle

This is a shorter version of "Sacrafice for the World." You might have read the long and boring story, and I'm trying to change my lenghty writing ways. Well, Story takes place in Zero One after the Defeat of the Four Dark Masters, but Before the Movie took place. Just refreshin yer o1 memories. R/R.  
  
****  
  
Omniscient POV [u_u; Hope I used the right word.]  
  
  
  
"Warp-Digivolve!" Two digidestines shouted in unison.  
  
Their Digimons turned to them, completely understanding what to do. One of the Digimon was a small dog-like Digimon, and the other resembled a cross between a Dinosaur and a Lizard. Gabumon and Agumon was their names.  
  
"Gabumon... `Agumon...!` Warp-Digivolve too...!"  
  
A strange flash of light occured, as the Digimons traveled through their stages to reach their strongest level. WIthin each stage, their size grew, along with their strength--courage, and heart.  
  
"Metal Garurumon! `WarGreymon!` "  
  
"Be careful, Yamato!" A blue-hat Digidestine shouted to the one closest to her.  
  
"Hah--Don't you worry, Sora." The blond-haired boy beamed. "Go get 'im, MetalGarurumon!"  
  
"I'm one step ahead of you, Yamato!" The fierce, metallic, wolf-like Digimon snarled; eyes focused on the gelatin-like enemy. "Metal Wolf Claw!" The Digimon shouted, opening it's jaws, unleashing a freezing ice blast at the enemy.  
  
The results didn't turn out like how the wolf Digimon had expected it to. It had hit the gelatin-like monster, freezing it; but after it shattered, the gelatin monster had somehow pulled its parts together, unharmed, and standing erect, ready for another blow.  
  
"Huh?" Metal Garurumon was confused. Usually, that would finish off the enemy. "Yamato, this guy's pretty strong!"  
  
"But not strong enough!" The goggled Digidestined interupted. "We're the only hope, Dammit. Don't give up so easily." He mumbled. "You just have to try harder! Go WarGreymon!"  
  
"Taichi, mind your own business. I can command my own Digimon!" Yamato shouted angrily. The stress seems to be getting to everyone's mind.  
  
"You're not going to get anywhere like that, though!" Taichi raised a fist. "You wanna start something?"  
  
"Grr...bitch."The blond-haired boy growled softly. He was about to charge at Taichi, when a short, yellow-gloved boy stopped him. "Taichi! Yamato! This is no time to solve conflicts; You can do that later. I suggest you would both take care of the enemy, and afterwards, you can get back to killing each other."  
  
"Fine with me, Koushirou." Taichi answered, looking over to his Digimon. "WarGreymon, GO!"  
  
"Taichi..you be careful too.." The blue-hat girl whispered, holding her injured Digimon in her arms. "Biyomon, you tried your best. Don't be so hard on yourself.." Sora said to her bird-like Digimon.  
  
  
  
"K-K-Koushirou! W-what is that t-t-thing?" A nervous, blue-haired Digidestine asked.  
  
"I have no idea, Jyou. Lemme look it up. Ach, Poor Tentomon.. Boy, This Digimon sure is strong. The only Digimons still able to fight are Angewomon, Angemon, WarGraymon, and MetalGarurumon! But, they aren't in any better shape than ours. Ah, Here we go." Koushirou typed on his trusty laptop. A few mashes of buttons, and clicks of the mouse, He brought up a whole profile about the mystery Digimon. "WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
"What?! WHAT?! Tell me!" Jyou asked with anxiety.  
  
" 'No Info available.' "  
  
" 'No info Available?!' What's that supposed to mean?!" Jyou began to pull on his hair.  
  
"Exactly what it says. 'No info available.' That's great--We don't know what we are fighting against."  
  
"What do you mean GREAT?!"  
  
"It's called Sarcasm."  
  
  
  
"Terra Force!" WarGreymon Shouted, as a little ball of fire began to originate in his claws; that soon grew to be three times bigger than he was. WarGreymon hurled the massive fireball at the gelatin Digimon. Once again, the mysterious enemy performed his magic trick of being able to pull itself back together again.  
  
"What?!" WarGreymon shouted in surprise. "We've been throwing everything at him, and he still remained unharmed! I just don't understand! That should've finished him off!" He panted in exhaustion.  
  
"Why isn't it attacking us? It's been standing there for whole time dodging all of our attacks!" An angel-like Digimon shouted, holding his staff in his hand."  
  
"I'm getting scared Yamato!" A little boy, with a emerald-green hat cried.  
  
"Be brave, Takeru." Yamato replied coldly. 'Ugh..That Digimon seems to be scheming something. It looks like his plan is going pretty well. Damn that thing. '  
  
"Taichi! Our Digimons are getting worn-out. Fighting him won't take us anywhe--"The pink-hat girl was interupted when the Gelatin like Digimon lunged for her.  
  
"MIMI!" The Digidestines shouted; several had ran towards her, but the gelatin Digimon was too fast, and it had already attacked. A blue-purple bite mark had swelled up on the poor girl's neck; to make things worse, the green charm she wore around her neck, and the complicated digivice she carried was gone.  
  
The Digidestines glanced over to the Gelatin like Creature. It had a grin on it's transparent face, and they could see, in the body of the Amoeba creature was Mimi's Green Charm, and Digivice.  
  
"I'm gonna wipe that grin offa your face, you poor excuse for jello!" Taichi Kamiya sneered, throwing his fist in the path of the Gelatin creature.  
  
"Taichi! Quite being a hot-head!" Sora yelled, helping Mimi with her unconscious body.  
  
Taichi's punch had connected with the Amoeba digimon, but instead of harming it, his thoughtlessness hand given the Digimon the advantage. The Amoeba had minimized into the size of a rat, and crawled up Taichi's arm. Taichi had tried his best to get the digimon off, but it either had a firm grip on his arm, or whenever he tried grabbing it, the Digimon's body would liquify, and it was as though he was trying to grab onto water.  
  
"Ach, You Damn Blasted thing!" Taichi shouted. Everyone had gathered around the shouting boy, trying to pull the Amoeba Digimon off of him.  
  
"No, Taichi!" A little brown-haired girl cried.  
  
"Hikari! Stay Back!" Taichi shouted. The Digimon had reached his neck, released it's grip and jumped down, where it grew back to its original size. The same mark appeared on Taichi's neck; which resembled the one on Mimi's.  
  
"Taichi..!" WarGreymon shouted. "You blasted thing!"  
  
The Gelatin creature chuckled. At the same time, a tiny plant Digimon awoke from its unconscious sate on the ground. "Mimi..You're Crest! You're Digivice! It's...Gone"  
  
From that comment, the gang turned to look at the smirking Amoeba Digimon. "She's right! It is gone!" Koushirou said.  
  
"Thanks for repeating that, Koushirou." Yamato mumbled.  
  
"AHH! The thing took Taichi's Crest!" Hikari cried.  
  
  
  
"That's it, You've been messing with the bull, now here comes the Horns!" WarGreymon shouted, charging after the Gelatin digimon.  
  
"NO! WarGreymon, STOP!" The female angel digimon said. "It's a trap, can't you see? We have to retreat."  
  
"Shut up, Angewomon, you bitch! You don't know what you're talking---" Before he finished his sentence, there was another shout from below. 'YAMATO! LOOK OUT!'  
  
Shortly after Yamato, another Digidestine was bitten in this air of confusion. It seems that the enemy digimon has successfully defeated the Digidestines. The Digidestines lay unconscious, on the grassy field, with a burning blue, purple mark on their necks. Crests and Digivices stolen, Digimons exhausted. Fighting seemed useless. Now, what did the Digimon do with all of these stolen items? It added the energy to its powers of course!  
  
A little red object formed in the body of the Amoeba, swirling around the jelly as it pleases. It grew larger and larger with each crest and digivice it devoured. The red object twitched and twirled, a little smirk slit through the red object--The Nucleus. "I've won." It said to itself. "And my prize?" It smirked again.  
  
"You wont get away with this!" The male angel digimon shouted.  
  
"Nah." The Amoeba answered. "I think it's you this time. Well, you might get away, just not, alive I mean." It cackled strangely.  
  
"Angemon, careful." MetalGarurumon growled. "I know how you feel, I wish I could do something too. We have to retreat, QUICK, Grab everyone."  
  
"Not the fast." The Amoeba shoved in. The ground started to rumble. Who knew there was this much energy, in those tiny Digivices and Crests. The ground began to crack, and split as though an earthquake occured. Soon, there was large cracks in the ground, as wide as a movie theater. Chains flew out from the depths of these cracks, wrapping themselves across the Digimons.  
  
"I--Can't--Move!" A bug Digimon shouted. "Neither can I!" Another answered. Screams and Shouts of the Digimons filled the panic air. As the chains finished the wrapping, they began to pull all the Digimons in the bottomless cracks. Screams and shouts of 'Let Go' was heard by the Amoeba, which gave off its strange cackle once more.  
  
"Master will be Pleased." He said. "Oh, forgot, I am the reincarnation of a slave-Digimon." He began to laugh. "A slave. Hahahaha! To think I was a slave? I think I'll go pay my Master a visit. Won't he be surprised on how -- much --- I --- Changed." 


	2. Reality and Dream

*****  
  
Sora POV  
  
I felt the sun shine through my window blinds, and I awoke, rubbing my eyes while yawning. 'That was one of the darndest dreams.' I sat up on my bed. 'Eh, It seemed kinda real to be a dream though. Who am I kidding? Gosh, I better lay off those Horror/Sci-fi movies for a while.' Shaking my head, I stood up. 'I'll brush my teeth later--I'm too hungry to do anything now. Hah, Starting to sound like old Taichi now.' And I skipped off to the kitchen.  
  
"Mom, Good morning!" I shouted. "I'll make breakfast again, okay? My treat." Ever since I had met Biyomon, the relationship with my Mom and I had been pretty good. I used to be really close to Dad, but ever since he moved away, I guess my Mom was the substitute. Anyway, I waited for Mom to reply to my greeting, as usual. But today, there was only silence, and the sounds of a spatula clattering against a frying pan.  
  
"Mom..?" I asked once more, a little shyly wondering what was going on. I took a few more steps in the kitchen. My appearance seemed to have caught my Mom's attention. "I said, 'Good Morning.' "  
  
I didn't get a kind reply, really. It was shouts and 'shoos' of anger. "What are you doing in my house?" And I saw my Mom's eyes begin to swell up with fear. "Get out! OUT!" I watched her tremble, grabbing a nearby broom, jabbing it in my direction. I felt both confused and hurt.  
  
"Mom! What are you doing?!" I shouted, but it seemed like she didn't hear me or something like that. I saw my Mom open the cabinet that stored the knifes, and other sharp instruments. I decided to run out the open door, before anything bad happened. Once I got out the door, I didn't stop. I kept on running, and running. Running down the flight of stairs that connected the apartment rooms, tears swelling up in my eyes. I didn't stop till I reached the base of the Apartment. I didn't understand why Mom had acted so hostile. I started to feel really bad about myself now, and times like these, I needed a shoulder to lean on--You know. A friend to talk this out to.  
  
I didn't want to disturb sleeping beauty--aka, Taichi Kamiya. I figured the only one would be awake was Yamato. He was always there by my side. Before I clambered up the long flight of stairs, water collected in a ditch grabbed my attention. Cautiously, I stepped over to the puddle, and peered into the reflection. I didn't see Sora--myself. I didn't see a human. I saw a fierce bird--a hawk, peering back at me with it's brown eyes..MY brown eyes. This was getting too weird. I swayed back and forth, both in shock and confusion. I told myself to stay Calm--That all this was nothing but a Bad Dream. Speaking of Dream, My thoughts jumped over to the one I had. Could this dream..? No, That's impossible. I'm dreaming, yeah, that's what it is. 'And when I go visit Yamato--Lemme guess. He'll be an animal too. HAH!' I laughed to myself at the thought.  
  
Since I was a 'bird' now. I guess I should take advantage of its abilities in my little 'Dream' World. Instead of running up all those stairs, With a few flaps of my arms..uh..Wings? I easily moved up three stories, and perched on the hand rail. "What a nice Dream.." I convinced myself. Conveniently, the door was Ajar. 'I bet Yamato's Dad is cooking again.' I laughed, remembering his Dad's 'Caution: Man in Kitchen" apron.' I slipped through the door--I guess it wont bother them -too- much if I sneak in. After all, This is just a dream.  
  
Inside, I looked around for Yamato's messy room, and I found it--the one with the blond-haired boy inside muttering as usual. I hopped inside. "Morning Yamato." I greeted, to the person digging for a new attire in the pile of clothes.  
  
"What? Whose there?" A voice answered coldly, peering up. His eyes and mine locked together, and I could see the shock grow in his blue eyes. "The hell, How did you get in? And how do you know my name? Must be Mimi's annoying parrot--Well, It's a rather Large parrot..but..bleh..Stupid Bird..Ah..Here, Lemme show you the way out."  
  
His words bounced off my skull, as though it was rubber. I was shocked. "Y- Y-Yamato!" Oh god, doubt ran in my mind. I don't think this is a dream anymore. BUT, It has to be. I'm so confused!  
  
****  
  
Yamato POV  
  
'Damn Overgrown parrot! I'm going to find that shotgun one day..' I grumbled. "Bird-Brain.." I don't really like Birds that much--Too talkative and Brainy. Reminds me of Motor-Mouth Koushirou and his useless knowledge. "C'mon Bird, Didn't you hear me? SHOO!" I walked and opened my Room Door. As I passed the bird, I felt..something weird. The bird looks familiar. Something about those eyes..Reminds me of someone. Eh, Too much dramatic movies. Still, I wonder...  
  
****  
  
Sora POV  
  
"Y-Y-You're..a wolf." I said in shock. A wolf. Those words rang through my head. This is getting really freaky. My comment seemed to have seeped into that thick skull of his, and I saw his Icy blue Eyes Light up a little- amused, laughter, and a bit of shock.  
  
He made no reply. I said shakily, "Look into your Mirror." He had done what I asked him too, and I saw his eyes grow wide with disbelief. "I-I- I...You..What the HELL is going on?!" The wolf bared his teeth. "What kind of evil are you, and what have you done to me?!"  
  
Once he gets mad, it was hard to cool him down. "It's me..Sora.." I choked out. Dream. Just a dream.  
  
"Sora?" I heard him laugh. "I'm in a good mood for a joke. Really."  
  
"I know it's hard to believe..." I began, looking down. I started to lose my confidence in whether this was reality or not. "It's me. I think this is some crazy dream world or something."  
  
"You aren't Sora. No, No. You can't be. Stop messing with my head!" The wolf started to back up.  
  
"Yamato Matt Ishida..." I sighed. "If you don't believe me, I guess I'll have to leave now." I hopped near the door.  
  
*****  
  
Yamato POV  
  
This was messing up my head. What was going on. It seems so real, yet a dream of some sort--I hope. Sora. That's what the ..thing in my room keeps on saying it is. The thing that made me turn into this. Those eyes--They so remind me of Sora. Could it really be? But...How.. Shit. She's going to leave now. If she leaves, whether she's Sora or not, I won't be able to find out what's going on. I have to take this situation into my advantage. Keep calm, Ishida Boy.  
  
"Wait." I said, cooly. "Fine, I'll believe you are Sora." I said, with doubt. I didn't know what was going on, but I will find out. As those words escaped my lips, I saw the little bird turn around.  
  
"You mean it?" The bird asked me. I didn't know what to say. "Yeah, whatever. So tell me "Sora," how did YOU Get to be like THAT?" I said in sarcasm. Whatever, this is 'dream' world isn't it. Pretty soon, I know I'm going to wake up right now--any minute now, Dad'll be shouting for Breakfast. Yep. I stepped foward towards the bird, one leg at a time. Hey, standing on four legs really isn't that Bad. In the midst of my walking, I happened to step upon a loose nail sticking out of the floorboard. "DAMMIT! That hurt!" Cheap Apartment Rooms. After my brain ignored the pain, the words I shouted rung in my head. 'That Hurt.' ..You can't feel anything while you're dreaming..unless...unless..  
  
"Yamato?! Are you alright?" I heard the soft voice interupt. That stinging pain throbbed in my foot. Pain.  
  
"Sora..?" I began fearfully. I was interupted by the hinge squeak of a door opening. I heard a little chatter after the squeak stopped.  
  
"Yamato! I heard you shout! What's wrong big brother? Oh my Gosh!"  
  
"Takeru!" I shouted. He..he had changed too!  
  
****  
  
Sora POV  
  
I stared in shock, over at Takeru. He didn't look like his cute plump self. He had grown whiskers--and resembled a rodent. This was getting too weird. I looked over to Yamato's wounded leg, and gasped. He had said it hurt. This was no dream, It was a nightmare! NO! Is this really happening? I couldn't believe my eyes.  
  
"Takeru! Stay Calm!" I shouted, shutting the only exit completely so that Takeru couldn't escape. "It's me...Sora."  
  
"And it's me, You're Brother!" I heard Yamato chimed in. It seemed the little boy would not listen.  
  
"Wow! I can talk to Animals! This is cool! Hey, you aren't Sora. And you aren't my big brother. You're just a bird and a wolf! I would like to play with you and all, but, I gotta go get dressed." The little rodent chittered. Poor kid.  
  
"Takeru. It's us." Yamato mumbled. "I wouldn't be so surprised, haven't YOU looked in the mirror lately?" I saw the little boy look perplexed. I saw the little rodent, scramble around a bit, looking for a reflective object. It found a CD lying conveniently across the messy floor. I watched the little boy take a gander in it, then run around in a frenzy with horror on its face.  
  
"Waah! I wanna wake up! I Don't like this Dream, DADDY!!!" The little boy cried. It broke my heart to see the little child try to sort out the confusing facts of this new reality.  
  
"Takeru, I'm sorry. But, this isn't a dream. Please, if you want to understand what's going on, You have to first calm down." I said. I saw his little blue eyes look over to the Wolf, puzzled on what to do.  
  
"You better listen to her." The wolf sneered. Obediently, the little boys eyes moved back onto me.  
  
"I really don't know what's going on..But, Eh, Do you remember anything guys know how this happened? Because I would like to know." I said.  
  
"Well, if it helps you any, all I do remember is this strange dream. And that's about it. Pretty helpful, Huh?" He laughed a little, sitting down, licking his injured front paw. Even at times like this, he manages to laugh things off. Whoa..This dream he was talking about. Could it be..No. This is silly.  
  
"Dream? Yamato! I had a dream too!" The little rodent chimed in. "It was about you, and Taichi, and everyone else. And we were fighting this bad guy. And...we...lost.." He trailed off. This was way too weird. That's the same exact one I had. This is really really strange..  
  
"I remember a dream like that." I said.  
  
"So Did I." The wolf admitted. "Hey, Taichi, Mimi, Jyou, Koushirou, Hikari-- Do you think th--" He was interupted by a loud thump and a nervous shouting sound coming from above the ceiling. "Yep, I bet they changed also."  
  
"Lemme guess, Jyou lives in the room above yours." I mumbled.  
  
"How'd you ever guess." He rolled his eyes. "I bet he discovered a little change this morning. We better grab the others and investigate. I still think this is a crazy dream. C'mon. We should pay Jyou a little visit before he passes out of shock or something." 


End file.
